


Daydream

by atc74writesSPN



Series: Smut Appreciation Day 2017 [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingerfucking, Masturbation, Voyeurism, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atc74writesSPN/pseuds/atc74writesSPN





	Daydream

Sunday naps were your favorite. All snuggled up on the couch in a blanket, nothing special on the television. Dean was working on something or other and Sam was probably out on a run, and it was just the perfect amount of quiet.

_Dean was fresh from the shower, water still dripping from his hair and body, not bothering with a clothes as he entered the Library. You were sitting on the couch, reading when he walked to the edge, your book suddenly forgotten._

_Dean’s hard, wet body pinned you to the cushions and he began grinding his hips slowly against your clothed center. You spread your legs, allowing him better access. His stubbled jaw tickled your skin as he nuzzled your neck, pressing wet kisses along your jaw and collarbone. You giggled, turning your head side to side to get him to stop teasing you._

Dean walked through the Bunker finding Y/N curled up in the couch. She must be having a dream, tossing her head side to side. He stopped. If it was a nightmare, he should wake her.

_Dean slowly lifted your shirt above your head, using it to restrict your arms and hands. He moved his attentions lower, covering your breasts with both hands, kneading the soft tissue, your nipples becoming hardened peaks. You glance down to see his tongue dart out of his mouth, flicking lightly over one then the other, doing things to your mind and body. You groaned under his ministrations and he hadn’t even gotten started yet, not really._

_You started bucking your hips in time with his and he pulled away. He looked down upon you, biting his lower lip. “Impatient, Sweetheart?”_

_“Always for you. I want you Dean. Please. I need you to fuck me.” You moaned, trying to release your limbs and reach out for him._

Dean sat on the arm of the couch, watching you for a few minutes  to make sure you were okay. Satisfied that you were not having a nightmare, he got up and shuffled off in search of food, but stopped dead in his tracks when he heard you moan his name, pleading with him to fuck you. He turned back around to face your prone position on the couch.

_Dean leaned over you and lowered his attentions, peeling your too short shorts from your body. Within seconds he had your shorts and panties gone and buried his head between your legs, breathing in your scent; his nose brushing ever so slightly against your clit._

Now you had his full attention. Your arms were moving under the blanket as you parted your legs, throwing one over the back of the couch. Were you having a wet dream? He stood, transfixed, as your hand moved faster, your back arching.

_You thought your body was on fire when you felt his tongue lick you from slit to clit and back again. You wanted to close your eyes and just feel, but you couldn’t tear yourself away from the dark green eyes looking back up at you. Dean Winchester, ladies man and man of your dreams was eating your pussy and you were in heaven. He expertly fucked you with his tongue, his nose still rubbing your stiff nub with each thrust._

You adjusted your position and from the motions, it appeared to Dean that you were knuckle deep in your own pussy. He unconsciously started palming himself through his jeans.

_Your moans echoed off the stone walls as he slid two fingers inside your wet heat, pumping and curling them just so. Without warning, the explosion sent shock waves through your body, your legs boxing in Dean’s head as he worked you through your orgasm._

_“Oh Dean..hmmmm…I needed that. Thank you Baby. You make me feel so good when you eat my pussy. Hmmmm.” You mumbled._

Dean couldn’t contain himself anymore. He strode over to you on the couch and gently pulled the blanket back. Your hand was still rubbing over your pussy while the other tugged at a hardened nipple through your thin tank top. Dean leaned down and took your hand, placing your wet fingers inside his mouth, sucking your juices from them, as he attempted to remove his jeans.

“Hmmmm, Sweetheart, you taste delicious.” Dean whispered and your eyes shot open. 


End file.
